Pay Your Fines!
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Barry has decided to collect his fines on Dawn. Though there might be a hidden reason why... Twinleafshipping!


**For the sake of this story, it is set in the anime world. I know in the games Barry would charge you with actually money amounts. That's clear? OK, proceed.**

"Dawn! Dawn! Dawwwn!" Barry called, racing over to the blue-haired girl. Dawn looked up from her Buneary (and the adorable coat she put on her.)

"Barry? What're you doing?" the blue-haired sixteen-year-old asked.

The blond stopped in front of her, doubling over as he attempted to regain his breath. Empoleon caught up to his trainer, immediately attracting Piplup to his side. Barry stood up straight with a huge gulp of air and used Empoleon for support. Quickly gaining his breath, he finally spoke, "So, Dawn. I was thinking earlier about how much you owe me in fines. About five and a half years worth, actually. And I'm ready to collect payment," he grinned.

"That's what you were making a big fuss over?! You know, you've never said what you fined people…" Dawn stood, pulling out her money purse.

"Nonono, I don't fine in money," he said, "It's different for everyone. And for yoooouuuu…" He tapped his chin thoughtfully and glanced outside, a huge grin taking over, "Put on your coat 'cuz we're playing in the snow!" he yelled, pointing out the window and startling his pokemon.

"Uh…okay?" Dawn grabbed her pink coat and placed it over her black-and-white Swinub sweater. She pulled on her boots and mittens, Barry rushing her and threatening more fines.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" He grabbed her hand and tugged her out the door of the Pokemon Center. The two called out their pokemon to join them and began running around together. They built a snowman and were putting its face on when Barry got an idea. He dropped down and began packing some snow together into a ball while Dawn was distracted.

"Hey, Barry, what're we doing for a scar- _oof_!" A snowball collided with the side of her head; an eruption of laughter sounding from Barry.

"Bullseye!" he yelled.

Dawn grumbled and made a snowball of her own, making contact with the boy's back.

"Hey!" Barry barked. Dawn giggled as the blond's face reddened. "This means war!"

With an 'eep!' Dawn took off and behind Mamoswine, readying some amo. "No you don't!" she yelled, throwing at the same time as him. They fought for several minutes, nailing each other nearly every time. The war tapered off when Barry noticed that Dawn had started visibly shaking.

"Dawn, you okay?" he asked, dropping the lump of cold in his hands.

"J-just a little c-cold… 'm f-fine…" the girl responded.

"How 'bout we go inside? You're frozen…" Barry called his and her pokemon back, leading Dawn back indoors.

* * *

"Here, Nurse Joy had some hot chocolate," Barry presented the drink. Dawn accepted it graciously, moving slow enough to not disturb Quilava, who was sleeping on her middle. Barry sat down beside her, laughing at the pokemon, "I don't know if she's being sweet or just selfish!"

Dawn laughed as well, "Who knows, I was probably just a cool lap perfect for a nap." She scratched the fire type's head, making it twitch and re-curl on her. Both trainers laughed at the display and fell into comfortable silence, the only noise being Piplup's snoring. Dawn finished her drink before breaking silence, "I think I'm gona take a shower to try and warm up…" she moved Quilava and went to the showers of her room.

* * *

"Hey, Barry, where's my hair cli- why are you wearing my beanie?" Dawn asked with her hair in a towel.

"Um…! It's part of my fines collecting!" he blushed.

"O-kaaaay…" she dropped the towel from her head and combed her hair before going to sit beside Barry. Quilava had since returned to her pokeball. "Wanna watch some TV?" she asked, reaching for the remote.

"Yeah! I think there's a channel here that plays only movies! Here, gimme the remote…" Within seconds Barry found the channel, which was showing _Thor_ at the time. The two settled against the pillows to watch the film. As the movie progressed, the blond worked up the nerve to put an arm around Dawn. She snuggled closer, possibly in a sleepy daze. By the end, Dawn had fallen asleep against his chest and Barry _really had to pee_. "U-um…Dawn? Wakey, wakey…" He poked her side, causing her to giggle.

"What…?" she mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Barry jumped up and bounced on his roes, "Hold that thought, I'll be right back!" He took off to the bathroom. Dawn finished waking herself up before he came back. Of course, when he did, she was greeted, "Tickle Monster!" and an attack of quick fingers.

"B-Barry!" Dawn laughed. She swatted at his hands and curled in on herself, trying to protect her torso. Soon, he moved to her toes, nearly getting kicked in the face. "S-stop! St-ahp i-it Barry!"

"Um…" he gave a squeeze to her side, which caused a high pitched squeal, "How about no," he smirked. Dawn grabbed his leg with her foot yanked him down, pinning his arms and sitting on his legs.

"S-seems the table a-are turned," she smiled, residual giggles fading through her words.

"W-wait!" he pleaded.

"Hm?"

"I know how you can clear you fines completely!" He didn't wait before blurting, "A kiss!" Dawn paused, her speachlessness making Barry blush. "O-or not, you kn-" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing onto his.

His eyes remained closed even after Dawn pulled away. She giggled, "Uh, Barry?"

"Sh-shush!" he stammered. He sat up, keeping close to Dawn, resting his forehead against hers. "Hi."

"Hi."

So…I like you, Dawn."

"I like you, too," she giggled.

"No, I mean it."

"I know." She twisted a piece of his hair between her fingers, letting his hands rest on her hips.

"Can I kiss you?" Barry asked, nearly whispering.

Dawn nodded and smiled into their second kiss, clutching his shirt to keep steady.

"_Pip!_" Piplup called, startling the trainers.

"Hey, Piplup…" Dawn greeted as the penguin pokemon plopped down in her lap, crossing his flippers.

Barry laughed, "Someone's a little jealous!"

"Pip_lup!_"

**So how was that for my first Twinleafshipping story? Satisfactory?**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
